Hero Rings
|image=Hero Rings.png;All 10 Rings Transmutation Ring.png;Transmutation Ring |kanji=傑輪 |unnamed tool=No |other names=Divine Rings |users=Sōkō |debut shippuden=No |tool media=Anime, Manga |tool classification=Supplementary }} The Hero Rings (Ketsuwa,傑輪) are special set of rings that were lost tools of Indra, son of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Each ring holds one or more special abilities. There are a total of 10 rings. Sōkō found 2 rings in a hidden temple, the others were scattered throughout the shinobi world. He has acquired six out of the ten. History Ring Guardians Hero Ring Powers and Ring Positions *'Transmogrification ' (Lime-Green ring worn on the right thumb): This Ring allows the wielder to manipulate the appearance of themselves or an object near them. *'Interaction' (Golden ring worn on the right index finger): This Ring allows the wielder to manipulate the forces governing interaction between terrestrial bodies. It is said that this power stems from Indra being unable to mimic the powers of his fathers Shinra Tensei and Banshō Ten'in, however the limit is that the wielder needs to make physical contact with the target. *'Regression' (Blue ring worn on the right middle finger): This ring allows the wielder to generate a field which grants the power of spatial stasis, this freezes the area they choose, only allowing them to move unhindered. The affects only last for about 45 seconds at a time. *'Spatial' (Red ring worn in the right ring finger): This ring allows the wielder to breakdown the bonds of matter, reducing the target to nothingness. This ring is similar to the Dust Release but unlike the release, it has a 10 minute cool down period. *'Darkness' (Black ring worn in the right little finger): This ring allows the wielder to achieve perfect intangibility, however the ring eats away at the wielders mind the longer they use its power. *'Interference' (Silver ring worn in the left thumb): This ring amplifies the will of the wielder allowing them to influence the thoughts or actions of others. However they are forced to hear the thoughts of those around them, making it hard to focus. *'Extraterrestrial' (golden worn in the left index finger): This ring could be referenced as the strongest of all the Hero Rings. It allows the user to utilize Celestial Energy, otherwise known as Cosmic energy. This allows them to seemingly call the power down from outer space, and use it as they wish. Celestial Energy is the anti-power of chakra and thus has a seemingly dominance over it. This allows the user to enhance their forms of jutsu and attacks with it greatly increasing their attributes. *'Illusion' (Orange ring worn in the left ring finger): This ring allows for one to create near perfect illusions surpassing the power of Genjutsu. These illusions are able to fool even the most skilled Dōjutsu users. However the wielder is unable to utilize their other techniques while using the rings power. *'Anti-Matter' (Light blue ring worn in the left middle finger): This ring allows for the wielder to break down the barriers between dimensions, allowing for one to invade alternate spaces, created by Space–Time Ninjutsu. *'Prometheus' (White ring worn in the left little finger): This ring manipulates life energy, but when united with the other nine rings, it removes the restrictions they hold on the user, allowing one to attain their full powers. Full Powers All of the rings together gives the wielder God-Like power over reality. It was said that when all 10 are united it would grant an individual powers surpassing that of the Shinju's Jinchūriki and for that purpose they were scattered to the ten corners of the Ninja World, and their presence erased from history. Wielders Disclaimer To utilize one of these rings, one MUST receive permission from User:AlmightySavageTheEternal and participate in a story or roleplay displaying how they obtained the ring. Trivia *Sōkō has used the Transmogrification ring to make the rings he has look like little rubber bands on his fingers. The rubber banders are the color of his rings. *Inushima Hyūga uses a normal Transformation Technique to make his ring the invisible.